elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Invitation to Orsinium (Quest)
|type = Main quest |creatures = |dlc = Orsinium }} Invitation to Orsinium is a quest available in . It involves the Vestige assisting the Orcs of Orsinium in returning the supplies that were stolen from them by a band of Reachmen known as the Winterborns. Background If acquired from Stuga: I received an invitation to go to Wrothgar and present myself to Forge-Mother Alga in the city of Orsinium. It appears that the Orcs of Wrothgar need some sort of assistance. If acquired from Collections: Forge-Mother Alga, in the name of the mighty King Kurog, invites you to test your mettle in the wilds of Wrothgar. To begin your journey, find Ambassador Lazgara in one of the following cities: Daggerfall, Davon's Watch, or Vulkhel Guard. Quick walkthrough #Speak with the Wrothgar Ambassador Or receive a letter from Forge-Mother Alga #Rendezvous with the caravan #Rescue the Orc peasants #Rescue the remaining Orc peasants #Find the stolen supplies #Show the note to Chief Bazrag #Visit the inn in Orsinium #Ask about the traitor #Find Gulug #Confront the traitor, Gulug #Report to the keep Walkthrough After either receiving a letter from Forge-Mother Alga, or speaking with the Ambassador in the aforementioned cities, the Vestige must make their way to Merchant's Gate and rendezvous with the caravan there. After entering through the gate, and approaching the caravan, the Vestige will find out that it has been sacked and looted by a band of Reachmen known as the "Winterborn Clan." When speaking to a Bosmer caravan guard, Eveli Sharp-Arrow, she will tell them the following: "Did Orsinium send you? Are you part of the reinforcements? The Winterborn came out of nowhere. It happened so fast. They took our cargo into the hills and the Orc peasants chased them. That's when Chief Bazrag and his warriors arrived." :Slow down and tell me what happened. "Our caravan was heading for Orsinium, the new Orc city, when the Winterborn landed on the wagons like flesh-flies on skeever pie. The Orc peasants refused to let their supplies be taken, so they chased the marauders into the hills." ::You let defenseless peasants go after marauders? "In case you haven't noticed, these cracked acorns aren't worth their weight in blood-berry pudding! Besides, before we could rally our forces, Chief Bazrag and his Orc warriors arrived. He told us to wait here and then went after the marauders." :::I'll go help the chief. "I knew I liked you the moment I saw you! Chief Bazrag is big and mean and looks like he can fight, but there were an awful lot of marauders. Ice-Heart's Winterborn won't stop until Bazrag and all the Orc peasants are dead. You better hurry!" ::Aren't you coming with me? "I will. Eventually. Maybe. I mean, look around! These people are injured! What happens if the Winterborn come back? Someone has to protect them, keep them from being picked off one by one. Anyway, I'll keep them safe while you help Chief Bazrag." :What can you tell me about Chief Bazrag? "He's a chief! In charge of an Orc clan or something. If you ask me, he's got more than a chip on his shoulder. It's a whole damn mountain! I don't think he's a big supporter of King Kurog, but he saved us before he went to help the peasants." Was the chief part of your caravan? "No, we were the caravan guards. Bazrag said he was on partol, looking for Winterborn marauders. Some scary Reach warlord named Ice-Heart leads them. Even Bazrag seemed a bit nervous just talking about him. Now go help the chief before it's too late!" After this conversation, the Vestige will have to head up the mountain to rescue the ambushed Orc peasants from the Winterborn marauders. When the Vestige approaches the sacked caravan surrounded with several injured peasants, they will witness an Orc caravan guard being shot dead by a Winterborn Archer. At this point, the Winterborn marauders will ambush the Vestige. After defeating the group, an injured peasant will urge the Vestige to seek for more peasants in the mountains, as they have fled there after being ambushed. However, after reaching the entrance of the ice-covered cave the peasants fled to, the Vestige will find out they have all been frozen to dead by Urfon Ice-Heart. Inside the cave is one of Chief Bazrag's soldiers, Ulsha. When spoken to, she will tell the Vestige the following: "I saw what you did out there. Thanks for helping the clan Orcs. The ones in here? I think it's too late to help them. Ice-Heart... he froze them solid. The bastard's got magic the likes of which I've never seen." :You're one of Chief Bazrag's soldiers? "Yes, I'm with Bazrag. We were out on partol when we saw the Winterborn attack the caravan. By the time we reached the wagons, the marauders had already stolen the supplies and a group of Orc peasants were trying to chase them down. Stupid peasants." ::Who's Ice-Heart? "Ufron Ice-Heart. He's the most powerful of the Winterborn warlords that have been raiding Wrothgar the past few years. Since he arrived from the Reach, the attacks have gotten worse. Ice-Heart is strong, ambitious, and extremely dangerous." :::I can deal with Ice-Heart. "I like your courage, but I don't think you'll get to test it today. if Ice-Heart was still around, we'd be frozen solid by now. My guess? He got what he wanted and high-tailed it out of here. A shame, really. The outlying clans need those supplies." ::The supplies from the caravan? "Enough food and supplies to get the outlying clans through the winter. Without those supplies, the clans are going to starve. Chief Bazrag went to track down the marauders and find the supplies. If he fails, I don't know what we're going to do." :How can I help? "Search the area and see if you can find anything that even hints as to where the marauders disappeared to. If you happen to pick up their trail, find Chief Bazrag. He'll know what to do." After this, the Vestige will have to search for clues as to where the maruaders disappeared to. Several questmarkers will appear on the map, but the marker near the river is the only correct one. When reaching the riverbank, the Vestige will run into Olarz the Cunning, a member of the Winterborn clan and a powerful sorcerer. The Vestige may optionally defeat him, or they may take the note that lies on a wooden chest behind Olarz. After reading the note, the Vestige will discover an Orc has betrayed Orsinium and gave away the location of the caravan to Ice-Heart's Winterborn. The note is signed by "Vulture." The next objective will be to show the note to Chief Bazrag. After reaching Chief Bazrag in a mountain pass near Orsinium, he will tell the Vestige the following: "You're the outsider who leaped into the bears' den to fight the Winterborn? Ulsha and the Wood Elf mentioned you. Surprised you didn't end up all bruised and bloodly like the rest of these fools. This is our home, not an amusement for your pleasure!" :I saved your people. "And I appreciate that. Doesn't change the fact that I despise that you're here, though, sticking your nose in our business." ::I was invited... "Ah, yes, the king's invitation. And what a royal bag of snakes that is! Look, you have my thanks for saving for saving those people. And, as much as I hate it, I owe you a favor. But right now I need to determine where they took the stolen supplies." :::Maybe this note will help you find the supplies. "Let me see that. We've been betrayed! And for gold, no less! By Malacath, I'll make sure someone pays for this. Look, I need to protect the next caravan to come through the Merchant's Gate. If you truly want to help Wrothgar, then you will help me." ::::What do you want me to do? "This note indicates that the traitor has interests in the city. I want you to track down this traitor and find our stolen shipments. The fastest way to get on my good side—and on Kurog's—is to expose the traitor and recover our supplies." :::I'll go to Orsinium and see what I can learn. "I suggest you start your search in the inn. Gold and dark dealings often go hand in hand with drinking and celebrating. Don't disappoint me. I hate putting my trust in outsiders. Do everyone a favor and prove me wrong." ::Why would someone betray the Orc clans? "Unfortunately, not even Orcs are immune to greed. War provides too many opportunities for those willing to trade in lives and suffering. Gold! It turns brother against brother. We were better off when we bartered for everything we needed." :What should I look for in the city? "Look for anything that would link this traitor to the note you found. Someone with a lot of gold to spend would be a good start. Then there are the Khajiiti traders that were mentioned. How many of the cat-people could there be in Orsinium?" After this conversation, the Vestige will have to enter Orsinium and ask around for the traitor in the local inn. When entering the inn, the Vestige will hear the innkeeper, Shulthog, speak about a large amount of gold he has received. When spoken to, he will tell them the following: "It's a good day, friend! I've got gold in my pocket and a full mug in my hand! So, what can I do for you?" :I couldn't help but overhear. What was that about a large amount of gold? "I don't see how that's any of your business. And if you're thinking of trying to rob me, well, think again. I need this gold for my daughter. Now leave me be or I'll... I'll hit you with my mug!" ::I'm just trying to find someone who came across a large amount of gold recently. "Why didn't you just say so? Being all mysterious and scaring a person half to death! So, why are you looking for Gulug?" :::I just need to find out how he got the gold. "By Trinimac's deformed toe, if this gold is illegal... my Shilha needs her potions. All right, let's try this. If you forget all about what we were discussing, then I might have information that will help you. Do you agree?" ::What discussion? I didn't hear a thing. "Right, right. You never heard this from me. but Gulug left here a little while ago to talk to those Khajiit traders. You know, the ones who showed up recently. And, if nothing else, you should be able to smell him." :Smell him? "He wears some kind of fancy fragrance. Says it keeps the spirits docile. The Khajiit sold it to him. You ask me, it smells like a dead horker left out too long in the sun. Follow that scent and it will lead you right to him." The Vestige will have to find Gulug by following his scent. This is no hard task, because the scent leaves a distinct green cloud behind. By following the cloud through the city, the Vestige will eventually reach Ufgel's Bathhouse and Laundry, where Gulug will await them. When entering the bathhouse, the Vestige is able to overhear a conversation between Ufgel and Gulug. Gulug brags about his wealth, while Ufgel skeptically tells him he didn't have a dime a week ago. When entering the downstairs area of the bathhouse and approaching Gulug to speak with him, he will tell the Vestige the following: "What's this about? If you aren't here to use the bath's, it must be about my tonics. Well, I can assure you. My tonics are guaranteerd to cure whatever ails you. It just takes time... and... and multiple applications!" :Tell me about the deal you made with the Winterborn. "What? I... I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a loyal subject of the king! I... I don't have anything to do with any damn Winterborn!" ::This letter to Ufron Ice-Heart says otherwise. "No... I... I can explain. The people of this city... I made a deal for them. Gold from the Winterborn allow me to produce my tonics at the fraction of the cost. I'm doing this for the people!" :::So the clan Orcs starve? "The outlying clans... they're enemies of this city and our king. Their chiefs refuse to accept the king's rule. They'd rather stay stuck in their old ways and traditions. Meanwhile, the poor of this city can't afford medicine. I'm saving lives!" ::The information you passed on cost lives and gave the Winterborn supplies. "A small price to pay for a larger gain. I've been loyal to this city since before you outsiders started arriving. You have no right to judge me!" :Just tell me where the Winterborn took the stolen supplies. "Fine. What's the use. See what happens when you just try to help? The supplies were sent to Frostbreak Fortress. That's where the Winterborn warlord, Urfon Ice-Heart, plans to regroup his forces. I'm sure he's guarding the supplies personally." I'll tell the Guard about this. Don't try to leave the city. "Do what you will. My tonics are out in the city now, getting to the people who need them. Sure, I won't be able to enjoy the rest of my gold, but I accomplished what I set out to do." If you are truly doing this to help the city, I won't report you to the guard. "Ah, it's good to meet like-minded individuals! You have my thanks. The poor of this city can take comfort in knowing they can afford the tonics they need. I'll find a way to repay you, don't you worry about that!" After having found out that Gulug sold out the city of Orsinium to the Winterborn, the Vestige must report to the city keep and speak with High Priestess Solgra. When initiating dialogue with her, she will tell them the following: "Ah, another traveler arrives in our grand city! Welcome, welcome! Are you one of the chosen? Do you bear the letter from the Forge-Mother?" :I have the letter. Who are you? "I am a high priestess of Trinimac, serving in Orsinium's temple. Like you, I am here at the request of Forge-Mother Alga to help revive the ancient traditions of truth, honor, and unity. I also greet new arrivals. Tell me, how was your journey?" ::I helped a caravan that was attacked by the Winterborn. Supplies for the outlying clans were stolen. "We've received similar reports. Just one of a series of unfortunate incidents that we plant to rectify. Orsimer soldiers and even the king himself are looking into this. King Kurog believes that even those who refuse his rule must be cared for." :::I know where they took the supplies. "Truly? Perhaps we can still recover the supplies the clans need to survive the winters. The decision to invite outsiders to our land has already reaped untold benefits! Tell me, where have the Winterborn hidden the supplies?" ::The Winterborn took the supplies to Frostbreak Fortress. "You located the stolen supplies? Trinimac surely has sent you to us in our time of need! Take this as a reward for helping our people. And you must present yourself to Forge-Mother Alga and tell her everything. Oh look, here she comes now." ::Gulug betrayed the clans. He says the supplies were taken to Frostbreak Fortress. "You located the stolen supplies and uncovered our betrayer? Trinimac surely sent you to us in our time of need! Take this reward for helping our people. And you must present yourself to Forge-Mother Alga. Look, here she comes now." Afterwards, the Vestige will receive a leveled amount of . The objective "Talk to Forge-Mother Alga" will appear after having spoken to High Priestess Solgra, but this is not actually part of the quest. Speaking to Forge Mother Alga will start the quest "For King and Glory." Reward *73–302 Journal Trivia *If the player has not yet entered Orsinium before this quest, they will receive a free Echalette and the "A Gift from Orsinium" achievement. ru:Приглашение в Орсиниум Category:Orsinium: Main Quests